(i) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical connector having a shielding mechanism for preventing leakage of light from optical fibers.
(ii) Description of the Related Art
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 526803/2001 discloses a conventional optical connector having a shielding mechanism. Two of such optical connectors are connected to each other via an adapter. The adapter has a shutter for preventing leakage of light from optical fibers of the two optical connectors, and each of the optical connectors also has a shutter. As for the shutter of the adapter, when the connectors are inserted into the adapter, the shutter is pushed upward in the adapter or moved to an opening position by the action of the inserted connectors. As for the shutters of the connectors, on the other hand, when the connectors are inserted into the adapter, the shutters are pushed upward in the adapter or moved to the opening position through the interaction with the adapter.
Patent Literature 1
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 208938/2001 (discloses an optical connector having no shutter.)
Patent Literature 2
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 526803/2001 (discloses an optical connector having a shutter.)
However, the above optical connector has a problem that light leaks before the connectors are connected to each other because the shutters are already moved from the closing position to the opening position upon insertion of the connectors into the adapter. Further, there is also a problem that since the shutters are pushed upward in the adapter, considerable space is required for housing the shutters, thereby making the size of the device large.
The present invention has been conceived to solve the problems of the prior art, and an object thereof is to provide an optical connector having a shielding mechanism which prevents leakage of light until right before connectors are connected to each other. Another object of the present invention is to reduce the size of the device by reducing the size of space for housing the shutters.